


rearrange

by stvrkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, First Kiss, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, after a hopefully happy ending where the raisin is dead, but all other punctuation is intact i hope, but i chose underage anyway just in case anyone wants to attac, enthusiastic consent yay, hesitant peter, i type no caps cause it's my aesthetic so if that bothers you, my first pubished fic be nice plz :'), peter is legal where it takes place in my head, safe sex is cool yall, set after iw, so soft ahh my heart, soft petey parker, tony stark has a heart goddamn it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrkr/pseuds/stvrkr
Summary: basically: starker smut.but here's how it goes down:tony trains peter. maybe he's letting the kid win, but it's only because he's still a kid and tony can't bear the thought of hurting him in any way. tony's self control is lagging and mr. parker is very tempting, very innocent, or is he, smut ensues.





	rearrange

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic. leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it !! advice is always appreciated :))
> 
> i will publish in short (n sweet) chapters because that's how my writing brain works ;; i suffer from writer's block very very very often
> 
> so i apologize for future waits
> 
> come find me on tumblr !! @stakerscherzo

“you’re letting me win,” peter whines. “i need real training.”

  
tony sighs. “kid, i’m not actually going to hurt you. what would may say ?”

  
the boy smirks. “she’d say that you better train me for real because if i’m unable to defend myself it’d be your fault.”

  
“you got me there, kiddo.” tony chuckles before going in to hit peter. it’s for real this time, and to tony’s surprise, the teenager blocks his punch and flips him around onto his back. tony winces and groans when he hears his back hit the ground with a loud crack. shit. he can’t feel his arm.

  
“oh my gosh mr. stark i’m so sorry are you okay-“ peter clambers onto him, holding his arm. the kid - he’s so light- sits right over his thighs and his neck is so close to tony’s face that he can’t help but admire the pretty pale pinkness of the column of pete’s throat.

  
“um. mr. stark ?” tony snaps out of it when peter calls his name.

  
“yeah, kid ?” he replies.

  
“i think your arm’s broken.” peter says apologetically. “i’m really sorry. should i call happy or-“ tony interrupts him.

  
“nah. you just dislocated my shoulder.” tony sits up with a groan. their faces are suddenly a lot closer together and tony doesn’t miss the faint blush on the boy’s pale cheeks and how he starts stuttering even though he’s grown out of that about a year ago.

  
“s-so should- should i- what, uh, can i do, um, mr, mr stark ?”

  
“pop it back.” tony deadpans, watching panic flash across the boy’s pretty face.

  
“an-and, um, h-how am i supposed t-to do that, s-sir ?” peter stutters again and it’s so incredibly attractive, so peter parker that tony’s barely-there self control shatters.

“jesus, peter-“ tony starts before leaning in to claim the teenager’s mouth. it’s a chaste kiss, lip to lip, no tongue, no saliva involved. “i’m just messing with you, kid.”

tony stretches his arms, both him and peter listening to the crack of his joints.

  
the boy chuckles nervously.

  
“and- uh, um. c-could you maybe d-do that a-again, um, mr stark, sir ?”

  
tony smirks and leans in to whisper, “anytime. just ask.” before pressing his lips to peter’s again.

  
he’s so hesitant, so unsure about what to do. tony is suddenly reminded of the cavernous age gap between him and this gorgeous boy before him and fuck. he could be pete’s dad. he could pass for his dad. jesus, thor, and thanos on a tricycle—

  
this was not good.

  
tony had always been able to restrain himself around peter, but goddamn it, this boy brought out the worst in him. groaning, tony pushes peter off of himself, keeping him at arm's length, trying to ignore his very inappropriate erection.

  
peter looks up at him with his big brown doe eyes, not understanding why tony is suddenly pushing him away when the man had obviously wanted this just a second ago. tony's not meeting his eyes and peter craves his attention, craves being taken care of--

  
"mr. stark i know. i know. but it's okay! i swear i'm okay with this, i've wanted this all my life, oh god i've wanted this ever since i met you, please, please, please ?" peter whines. "just for today. can we pretend we can have this ? please, mr. stark ?"

  
tony's biting his lip so hard he tastes a bit of blood, and he's trying to think of turn offs -- anything will do, thanos in a bikini, thor in a bikini, cap in lingerie (shit that's making him harder-- wait what) may god help him because he has sinned.

  
"just today. then we pretend nothing's happened. alright ?" tony says to the boy. he nods vigorously before climbing onto tony again to kiss him. ever a fast learner, peter slips his tongue into tony's mouth, and if he didn't know better he'd think that this was the boy's thousandth kiss instead of his third. peter feels the prickly brush of the older man's goatee and it arouses him in a way he didn't know he could be.

  
“wait, wait. what time did you tell may you’d be home at ?” tony asks, pulling away from peter, panting heavily.

  
“seven.” peter replies impatiently before kissing tony again. tony sneaks a glance at his watch which says 6:46.

  
“shit, pete. we’ve got ten minutes.” both of them are fully clothed and had only been making out like horny teenagers (peter). “you wanna get off ? i’m gonna have to suck you. is that alright ?”

  
“yes, yes, yes mr. stark oh my god—“ peter rambles while trying to pull his jeans off. the teen tosses the garment aside and watches as tony leans down to his cock.

  
“such a pretty little cock, petey.” tony whispers. “all mine. all mine for today.”

  
peter blushes. he knows that his length is below average but he’s never thought of it as pretty before. the fact that tony thinks that turns him on more than it should. tony mouths at the head, licking and spreading the boy’s precum around the length. then he shoves the entire length into his mouth, trying not to let that fact that pete’s entire cock in his mouth doesn’t even hit the back of his mouth get to him too much. peter gives encouraging little moans below, throwing his head back, gripping tony’s shoulders. it doesn’t take long for the boy to cum from the older man’s expertise. the amount of cum that peter is pumping out is obscene, and tony wonders absently whether it’s a side effect from the spider bite.

  
“you’d better get cleaned up, kiddo.” tony stands and tosses the boy a towel. he blushes from his neck to the tips of his ears, but wipes himself down obediently and pulls his discarded jeans back on, trying to ignore the slight slickness of his thighs. peter grabs his things from the lab quickly and is puttng his coat on when tony pulls him in for one last kiss.

  
“happy’s gonna take you home, okay ?” tony says gently, pressing a light kiss to the boy’s forehead. peter tries to hide his disappointment of not being able to at least spend the car ride home with mr. stark but he knows this dream-like reality can’t possibly last.

  
“okay.” peter smiles, despite his heart pulling apart. “i’ll see you tomorrow, mr. stark.”

  
“see ya, pete. have a good night.”


End file.
